Sharky and the S'more Boar
'Sharky and the S'more Boar '''is the 59th episode of Season 15. Summary On a weekend camping trip with the Disney Junior Club, Sharky befriends a S'more Boar and its piglets while teaching Bones how to make s'mores. Plot The episode begins at the Jolly Roger where Sharky and Bones are preparing for their camping trip with the Disney Junior Club. While Bones was rolling up his sleeping bag, Sharky packed some graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate bars, and marshmallows to make the s'mores for tonight's campfire, but his Racket Rascal was also trying to steal some of the treats and eat them. Sharky notices but lets rascal have some anyway since he has plenty more where that came from. After they were done packing, they went out to meet Captain Hook and Mr. Smee at the deck and the crew were off to the Fantasy Forest entrance to meet the Disney Junior Club there so they can enter the Fantasy Forest together, even though Hook felt uncomfortable about going camping with the Disney Junior Club kids. When they entered the Fantasy Forest, they hiked to their camping destination right next to the home of the deliciously smelling boar called a S'more Boar. Sharky on the other hand was excited that they'll be camping right next to it's home, but he knew that they need to stay as far away from it so they wouldn't disturb it tonight. Later that night, the campfire was all set and everyone started roasting marshmallows as some of them made s'mores with them. Meanwhile, Sharky was teaching Bones how to make s'mores when Captain Barnacles asked for more firewood and Sharky volunteers to get some as he gave Bones his finished s'more and went off. As Sharky was collecting wood for the campfire, he heard some oinking and squealing nearby. So Sharky went to where the noise was coming from while holding on to all the wood he collected as he cleared some bushes to find a baby s'more boar, looking hurt from a bruised leg. Sharky decides to help it, but the baby s'more boar backed away in fear. So gently, Sharky shushes the young s'more boar and tells it quietly to come. Then just like magic, the s'more boar baby came to Sharky and it went into his arms. Sharky got up and rubbed it's mane as he looked at the bruise and decided to take it back to the campsite to heal it's wound. Later, after coming back, Sharky is seen with Kwazii who is using his healing power on the s'more boar's bruise, and finally, it was healed. The s'more boar then thanks Kwazii and Sharky for helping it and decides to head home, but the only problem was that it didn't know where to go. Until, Kwazii remembered that cave that the gang is camping right next to not far from there. So he and Sharky lead the little s'more boar there just to find it's mother and brothers and sister. Powers that Kwazii uses *Enchanted Fire *Tree Power *Magical Animal Communication *Appearing Powers *Super Strength *Healing Power *Sweets Galore Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * Sharky bonds with a magical animal for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sharky images Category:Season 15 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Feast images